muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh was first created by A. A. Milne in 1926 but rose to international recognition with the release of the Disney animated featurettes of the 1960s. The animated Disney versions of Pooh Bear and Tigger appeared with Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, and Baby Gonzo in the 1990 animated television special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Jim Cummings provided the voices of both Pooh Bear and Tigger. In 2001, Bear in the Big Blue House creator Mitchell Kriegman helmed a new Winnie the Pooh series involving Bunraku-style puppetry combined with digital backgrounds. The new series, titled The Book of Pooh and produced outside of Jim Henson Productions, used most of the same voices as the animated version but with many Muppet alumni puppeteering the characters, and other crew hold-overs. Both Bear in the Big Blue House and Book of Pooh were shown in the Playhouse Disney block of programming on The Disney Channel. Characters from both shows also share the stage in Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure. References * When performing "Cottleston Pie" on The Muppet Show, Rowlf the Dog referred to it as a tune that Winnie the Pooh sang "when his brain felt fluffy." He also mentioned that he used to read Winnie the Pooh stories when he was a puppy. * In the Muppet Babies episode "Gonzee's Playhouse Channel", Baby Piggy appeared in a parody called "Piggy the Pooh", while Baby Bean Bunny portrayed roles of Beany, similar to Tigger, and Eyesore, similar to Eeyore. * In the Elmo's World episode "Skin,", the All-About-Skin Channel advertises that their line-up includes "Skinny the Pooh!" * In The Muppets (2011)The Muppets, after '80s Robot drives the Muppets wildly down the street to The Muppet Theater start the show, their car drives passed a Winnie-the-Pooh window display. Connections *Jennifer Barnhart performed Owl on The Book of Pooh *Phil Baron voiced Piglet in Welcome to Pooh Corner (1984-1987) *Brenda Blethyn voiced Mama Heffalump in Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Tyler Bunch performed Tigger on The Book of Pooh *John Cleese served as the narrator in Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo recorded the voice and occasionally supplied puppetry for Kessie the bird on The Book of Pooh *Faz Fazakas played Winnie the Pooh on Shirley Temple's Storybook (1960) and on stage for Bil Baird from 1967 until 1969. *Olga Felgemacher played Christopher Robin in Baird's stage Winnie the Pooh in 1971 *Craig Ferguson voiced Owl in Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Harry Gregson-Williams provided the musical score for The Tigger Movie (2000) *Tom Guadarrama was technical director and video engineer on The Book of Pooh *BJ Guyer puppeteered on The Book of Pooh *Dan Haskett animated on Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *Brian Hohlfeld wrote the screenplay for Piglet's Big Movie (2003) and Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *John Hurt voiced the narrator in The Tigger Movie (2000) *Eric Jacobson performed Piglet on The Book of Pooh *Tim Lagasse puppeteered on The Book of Pooh *Peter Linz puppeteered Winnie the Pooh (lip-synching to Cummings's voice) on The Book of Pooh *Bud Luckey voiced Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh (2011) *John Lasseter was the executive producer of Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Paul McGinnis performed Rabbit on The Book of Pooh *Noel McNeal also performed Rabbit on The Book of Pooh *Jerry Nelson played Piglet in Bil Baird's stage version of Winnie the Pooh, 1967-1969 *Patricia Parris voiced Kanga and Christopher Robin's Mother in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1992) *Chris Renaud was production designer on The Book of Pooh *Will Ryan voiced Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore and Rabbit, Tigger, and Eeyore's singing voice on Welcome to Pooh Corner *Jeffrey Tambor voiced Santa Claus in the My Friends Tigger and Pooh direct to DVD film Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *David Warner played the narrator in Pooh's Grand Adventure (1997) *Frank Welker provided additional voices in The Tigger Movie (2000) *Victor Yerrid puppeteered on The Book of Pooh Category:Celebrities Category:Literary References Category:Cartoon References